halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fearhouse
The Fearhouse was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights X. It was located in Nazarman's. History and Location With a completely original icon for Halloween Horror Nights X, Universal decided to build a house based on his backstory. Allegedly, the house was not centered around Jack, but instead was centered around Dr. Oddfellow, Jack's nemesis. Dr. Oddfellow bult an evil funhouse called "The Fearhouse". This house would be that funhouse, and would feature many evil clowns. The house would be located behind a few of the building facades located in the New York area of the park (called the Nazarman's area). Back in 1993, Universal built structures and alleyways behind these facades specifically for holding haunted houses. This would be the eighth haunted house in this location. Description Try and make your way through a carnival where mirrored hallways, darkened corridors and hideous creatures make your escape unlikely. Welcome to Dr. Rich Oddfellow's carnival of oddities. Looking for a good scare, or just a glimpse into the world of the weeighthird? There's nothing subtle about Dr. Oddfellow's carnival. Join the dark doctor in his Funhouse of thrills and chills. Only the facade of this house is darker and more ominous than expected Expect the Unexpected as you move through the mirrored hallways and through the darkened corridors, trying to find a way out. Only the joke is on you. Dr. Oddfellow needs more exhibits for his traveling tour of torture. You move through the world of reflection, tricked at every opportunity. Low-lying fog prevents you from seeing the floor and lighting effects create an unnatural glow. Scareactors images appear in reflections, then suddenly appear in your face. Utilizing illusion techniques combined with hideously deformed masked Creatures. Dr. Oddfellow gives you an unguided tour of Terror through this Nightmarish reflective world. Your challenge - to find a way out! Facade The facade was a door in a long building that says "Thrills The Fearhouse". On that building was a painting of a clowns face with sharp teeth and the door to the building was his mouth. There was also a long red carpet symbolizing the clowns tounge. House One room featured a clown swinging on a star from above. Another room had a bunch of Jack in the Boxes with the whispers of children playing through speakers. A giant Strongman and other clowns were also featured. Pictures Fearhouse Facade Concept.jpg Fearhouse Concept Art 2.jpg Fearhouse Facade.jpg|The facade for The Fearhouse. Fearhouse Concept Art.jpg|Some of the concept art for The Fearhouse. Fearhouse Concept Art 3.jpg Fearhouse Concept Art 4.jpg Fearhouse Strongman.jpg Sources http://www.horrornightnightmares.com/forums/topic/237-hhn-scares/?tab=comments#comment-12021 Trivia * This may or may not be the first icon house (or the second), depending on whether you count the Cryptkeeper as an icon. Also, according to an admin, Jack was not considered an icon yet supposedly by Michael Aiello. There are also claims that this house had almost nothing to do with Jack, as some people say that this house was related to Dr. Oddfellow and how he built an evil funhouse. Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Nazarman's Category:Original Houses Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icon Houses